Meu Paraíso Azul  Eu não queria gostar do Hawaii
by R0ckeir6
Summary: A vida de Danny Williams era uma confusão, mas seus pensamentos eram mais confusos ainda. Não resista, entre na cabeça do loiro e descubra as partes que faltam no Hawaii Five 0.
1. Chapter 1

**Meu Paraíso Azul**

Um Hawaii 5-0 Fanfic

( Slash – M\M)

_Essa é minha primeira fanfic, então perdoe minha falta de habilidade em alguns aspectos, estou acostuma apenas a criar histórias, não reproduzi-las._

_Bem isso não é bem uma reprodução, se trata de todo aquele conteúdo que ficou entrelinhas durante toda série. O bromance que quase sempre é contindo em palavras, poderia ser muito bem maior em pensamentos._

_E foi pensando nisso, o que eles estariam pensando que senti vontade de fazer essa fanfic, baseada em todos os fatos que ocorram. Claro que para mim seria fácil escrever do ponto de vista do Steve, concordo muito com ele. Mas ai imaginei a mente alvoraçada de Danny, e achei muito mais divertido imaginar e escrever o que faz aquele loiro ferver de raiva de vez em quando._

_Também preencherei algumas lacunas que a série deixou, o que ocorreu mais nunca será exibido na tv, daí o Slash, e o m para futuros capitulos._

_Me critiquem, falem do que eu esqueci, me sugiram algo melhor, mas por favor não deixei de comentar._

**Aloha**

Que calor infernal. Eu queria me escorar sobre o volante enquanto esperava, mas a borracha estava tão quente que era capaz de me queimar. Era quase uma da tarde e meu dia estava lento como uma lesma sobre o asfalto dessas ruas.

-Sr. Williams? Poderia confirmar o nome e o pedido, conseguimos o seu para amanhã, está bom?

-Não, está perfeito. – Esperei tanto que esqueci com quem estava falando.

Dei uma olhada nos arquivos para ter certeza.

-Preciso de um mandado para uma escuta de um suspeito, ligado a morte de John McGarret. O nome dele é Doran, Fred Doran- Eu soletrei só para garantir- D – O – R- A – N.

O portão glorioso da mansão da minha ex se abria para o ralé que veio buscar a filha.

-Amanhã as três, está bom Sr. Williams?- A voz do outro lado insistia.

-Sim, está ótimo. Obrigado.

Mas a pequena grande razão da minha vida já estava vindo.

-Papai!

-Macaquinha!

Dei um abraço forte na minha pequena, parecia anos que a não via, mas fazia apenas cinco dias. Ela segurava uma caixa com um coelho dentro, eu não entendi:

-Ah, o que é isto?

-É o Sr. Hoppy, o Stan me deu para apresentação no colégio.

Droga! Era esse o bichinho que ela queria, e eu feito um retardado comprei um bichinho de pelúcia.

-Ah, mas que bom, o padrasto Stan sempre lhe dá presentes legais, não é? Ele é lindo, só não é mais lindo que você.

Ela me deu mais um abraço, e eu comecei a girá-la entorno do carro, iria ter tirar aquele bichinho antes que ela risse da minha cara. Deixei Grace no colégio e fui ao endereço.

Era uma bela casa, pena que o lugar que ela estava era terrível. A sala estava virada num banho de sangue, mas o que revirou meu estomago foi ouvir ruídos sonoros vindos da garagem.

-Você, Abaixe a arma!

Ele se virou. Alto, forte e de olhos azuis. Devia estar fazendo um daqueles comerciais de margarina e não atrapalhando minha vidinha.

-Abaixe você sua arma!

-Quem é você?

-Quem é você?- Ele replicou num tom autoritário.

-Sou o detetive Danny Williams.

Depois disso uma enxurrada de ordens foi despejada de ambos os lados, eu só entendi que ele alegava ser da marinha, que aquela era casa do seu pai, e mandou baixar a arma:

-Logo depois da sua!

-Eu não vou abaixar a arma. - A firmeza na sua voz era perturbadora.

-Nem eu- Tentei fazer seu tom, mas fracassei violentamente.

-Mostre sua ID.

-A sua primeiro.

-Ao mesmo tempo então, use sua mão livre.

-O que, tipo no três?

-No três esta bom.

Ele tava falando sério?

-Um, dois...

O três mal saiu da minha boca quando vi sua identidade.

-Olha, meus pêsames pelo seu pai, mas essa é uma cena de crime ativa, então se você fizer a gentileza de retirar.

Ele foi saindo com uma caixa vermelha que estava sobre a bancada. Senti o sangue fervendo subir pelas minhas costas:

-Mas deixe a caixa.

Sua expressão estéril ao replicar só me deixou mais irritado:

-Eu vim com ela.

-Não, você não veio com ela – Eu lutei para tentar ser educado mas estava começando a erguer meu tom de voz – Você tirou dessa bancada aqui – Eu frisei apontando para ela – E é evidencia.

Ele largou a interpretação e falou como se fosse seu direito natural:

-Mas essa é a casa do meu pai, eu posso pegar o que eu quiser.

-Não você não pode, essa é a minha cena de crime, então se você puder largar essa caixa, mais rápido eu termino a investigação, e mais rápido eu saio da casa do seu pai e da sua vida.

-Eu não vou largar.

-Ou larga, ou vai preso.

-Vai chamar reforço? – A ironia sibilou entre seus lábios, teria de devolver a altura:

-Não, uma ambulância.

Depositando a maleta sobre o porta-malas do carro velho ele não parecia nem um pouco derrotado, o alivio tomou conta de mim:

-Obrigado.

-Não me agradeça ainda.

Azedei no mesmo instante. Ele pegou o celular, discando algum numero.

-O que você esta fazendo?

Ele me mandou esperar, afinal quem ele achava que era?

-Aqui é Steve J. McGarret, a governadora, por favor.

-Tá de sacanagem comigo?

Me vi andando impaciente pela garagem enquanto ele continuava aquela cena:

-Governadora Jameson falando- Ele tinha posto no viva-voz só para eu ouvir, em seguida trocou para a conversa particular.

-Governadora, aqui é McGarret, eu aceito o trabalho, vi algo me fez mudar de ideia. – Ele me olhou de modo inquisidor, ele queria mostrar que o dele era maior. - Não, imediatamente, me transfiro para a reserva e irei comandar sua força tarefa - Em seguida ele se virou desconcertado:

-Como? Agora?- Ele perguntou um pouco incrédulo. Suspirando, fazendo suas enormes costas inflarem, ele trocou o celular de mão, levantou a outra e começou a fazer juramento.

-Isso é sério?

Terminando, ele se virou pegou a maleta e me olhou de forma triunfante enquanto falava:

-Agora é a minha cena de crime.

Eu não consegui reagir até a hora que ele saiu da casa e bateu a porta da frente. O que aquele soldado dos Commandos queria na minha vida? Ela já não estava complicada o suficiente?

Voltei para meu apartamento, mais do que frustrado, prostrado pelo poder do estranho perfeito. Alias, porque eu estava achando que perfeito era o adjetivo certo para aquela forma de vida irritante? O que ele tinha demais? Claro que seu treinamento na marinha era superior ao meu, ele também tinha alguns centímetros de altura acima de mim, ele também tinha traços mais harmoniosos que os meus, aparentemente, ele também tinha mais influencia sobre a governadora do que eu.

Sentei na poltrona, olhando a chuva bater contra o vidro, tentando esquecer o calor. Lentamente o cansaço se abateu sobre mim. A doce sensação de que eu estava em casa, em Nova Jersey tomou conta de mim. Por míseros três segundos eu fui completamente feliz. Lembrando do abraço de Grace, sentindo o cheiro das pedras molhadas, a calmaria que isso produzia. Senti meus lábios se esticando involuntariamente, então percebi que estava sorrindo.

Três batidas rudes estouraram nos meus ouvidos. Estranhamente não me irritei por terem me tirado do meu devaneio, a felicidade em pequenas doses, era o melhor calmante que havia.

Eu abri a porta, sensação que passou por mim foi tão rápida, que nem mesmo há apenas um sentimento para descrevê-la. Surpresa, decepção, curiosidade e cansaço. Tudo misturado convenientemente a ponto de eu não precisar expressar nenhuma delas.

-Eu falei com seu delegado, e soube que você fez um pedido de escuta para Fred Doran. – Ele foi avançando pelo meu apartamento, olhando tudo. – Entre - Pegou o retrato de Grace enquanto me perguntava:

-É sua filha?

-Percepção impressionante. – Me sentei de volta na poltrona, estava cansado demais para qualquer embate desnecessário.

-Me fale o que sabe sobre Doran. – Ele abriu uma pasta e tirou a foto do criminoso, uma espécie de Lenny Kravitz do gueto.

-O que quer que eu diga?- Repliquei, ele suspirou impaciente, o olhar interrogativo, ansioso por respostas.

-Doran trafica armas, ele é o maior contrabandista da área.

-E o que isso tem a ver com o caso do meu pai?

-Quando eu fiz o teste de balística, a bala que matou seu pai, deu de encontro com a ficha dele.

-Então Hess conseguiu a arma com ele?

-É, eu acho que a primeira coisa que ele fez ao chegar à ilha, foi contatar Doran e conseguir uma arma.

-Então vamos para a casa dele.

Ele foi saindo porta a fora, não esperando nenhuma resposta de mim.

-Você sofre de alguma demência?

Ele me olhou surpreso agora. Eu prossegui:

-Esse caso não é mais meu.

-Seu chefe me disse que você foi transferido de Nova Jersey há seis meses.

-É e meu teste psicológico é daqui a seis semanas.

-Cama dobrável, sem aliança no dedo. Você veio para ficar mais perto da sua filha, mas só aos fins de semana, e o que lhe resta é o trabalho, é você quem eu estou procurando.

-Tá legal, mas quem disse que eu quero ir com você?

-A governadora me deu carta branca- Por que ele tinha que encher a boca ao falar isso? – E seu chefe já o liberou, vai ser meu parceiro. Nós vamos nos dar bem.

Ah, a raiva, era como se eu estivesse cheio de gasolina e aquele desgraçado fosse dois cabos de alta tensão soltos e desencapados.

Dirigindo por uma daquelas muitas ruas de nomes esquisitos, tipo Kikika, Mauwhaha, ou algo assim, o telefone tocou. Me senti um pouco envergonhado enquanto a música de terror tocava no silencio de nós dois, ai me lembrei quem era.

Rachel.

Eu não precisava de mais esse tormento. Rejeitei a ligação.

McGarret se ajeitou no banco, ele iria começar a falar:

-Acho que seu casamento não acabou muito bem.

-Não – Senti um gosto amargo quando falei, estava com raiva, ainda. - Senão ela não teria casado com outro cara e trazido minha filha para esse buraco infestado de abacaxi.

-Não gosta de praia?

Err, que pergunta chata. Era tão difícil explicar para as pessoas porque eu não achava graça numa enorme banheira salgada e suja de areia.

-Não, eu não gosto.

-Quem não gosta de praia?

Ele parecia perplexo.

-Eu gosto de arranha-céus, cidades, nada de tsunamis e águas-vivas.

-Me diga que sabe nadar.

Eu ouvi uma entonação comicamente desesperada e tive que olhá-lo. O efeito foi o mesmo de alguns minutos atrás. A primeira vista, seu porte provocava respeito, inveja, admiração. Depois de alguns segundos, eu via algo muito estranho em seus olhos de um azul pálido. Era como se algo que devia ter se perdido nele, se transformou com o tempo e foi incrustado pela sua natureza. Deixando seu olhar menos ameaçador, mais familiar, convidativo.

-Eu sei nadar. – O sentimento de irritação devia tomar o lugar das borboletas no estomago. –Eu só não gosto, eu nado por sobrevivência, não por diversão.

Ele suspirou descontente para o lado.

A música de terror tocou, e desta vez chegou a ser uma espécie de alivio.

Apertei o botão de atender com força.

-Sim, querida – Eu deixei o veneno escorrer pelo telefone.

-Papai, você atendeu!- A vozinha do outro lado instantaneamente me acalmou. Esperava ouvi-la só no fim de semana.

-Oi, macaquinha! Eu achei que fosse sua mãe! – Não pude conter o riso, era tão natural a felicidade, eu me virei mais uma vez constrangido, mas para minha surpresa, ele estava olhando a paisagem correr pelo lado de fora, e sua expressão permanecia inalterada, como se tudo estivesse silêncio.

-Ah, as professoras e meus colegas adoraram o Sr. Hoppy.

-Que bom que todos gostaram do Sr. Hoppy. Nós vamos nos divertir muito no fim de semana, tá?

-Eu vou ter que desligar a profe chamou, tchau papai.

-Hei, Danno te ama.

Desliguei o celular, nem uma bacia de gelo podia refrescar minha cabeça assim.

-Quem é Danno? – O tom de curiosidade era evidente em sua voz, mas eu não queria que ele invadisse um espaço tão pessoal.

-Não...- Eu não tinha nem vontade de replicar.

-O que? – Aparentemente ele não tinha entendido.

-Só...- Eu pensava nas palavras.

-Tá. – Ele disse sem muita vontade.

-Obrigado.

Pelo menos sua percepção era mais aguçada. E devo dizer sua educação também.

As malocas eram circundadas por grades de ferro, a movimentação era relativamente intensa:

-Chegamos.

Ouvi um estalo metálico, e ao me virar ele já estava saindo do carro:

-Hei hei espera, não devíamos chamar reforço, o cara é um pistoleiro.

Ele raciocinou um pouco, parecia que ele tinha esquecido esse detalhe:

-Você é o reforço.

Ele era louco? A sensação de prostração voltava enquanto eu não podia deixar de dizer:

-Eu odeio ele. Eu odeio tanto esse cara.

Isso! Esse era o sentimento certo. Algo intenso o suficiente para ser condizente com tudo que eu senti perto dele, e algo feio o suficiente para eu não achar que estava ficando louco ou desregulado.

Eu segui ele. Suas pernas longas caminhavam mais rápido do que as minhas, mesmo me esforçando era difícil alcançá-lo, o que me irritava profundamente:

-Hei, dá pra ir mais devagar!

Ele mal me ignorou, quando uma discussão vinha de dentro da casa, uma voz feminina gritou:

-Você ferrou com minha vida!

Meu estomago revirou pela segunda vez hoje, quando ele se encostou contra a parede checou a arma, e mandou esperar.

Claro que não ia esperar, corri até o outro lado contra a porta, em dois segundos uma mulher loira de biquíni saiu, apressada e fula da vida. Segurei ela, sobre seus protestos, ela se debatia com força, enquanto Doran gritava para ela voltar.

Numa fração de milésimo eu senti seus dentes cravarem sobre a pele da minha mão, abafei o grito de dor, mas não esperava pelo que vinha em seguida. O barulho das rajadas de tiro procedeu aos segundos mais longos que já experimentei. A ardência no braço esquerdo, a força me jogando para trás. Eu senti cada caco de vidro que se partiu e se separou para me dar passagem, senti também a queda que iria ter, eu sabia que tinha passado só um segundo, mas as coisas se tornam incrivelmente lentas quando você cai. Eu podia perceber tudo a minha volta, mas eu nunca seria rápido o suficiente. Nunca tive a sensação tão nítida de que o corpo era uma unidade e mente outra. As minhas costelas doeram com a pressão da queda.

-Danny!

O tempo voltou ao normal, a adrenalina bombeava nas minhas veias. Era para isso que eu tinha virado policial. Para levar tiro no lugar de soldados.

-Vai, vai. –Eu consegui berrar de volta. Ouvi mais alguns tiros, antes de poder me mexer efetivamente, desci e dei a volta na casa o mais rápido que pude. O som de outra vidraça se estilhaçando confirmou minha teoria. Doran tinha fugido pelos fundos.

Uma buzina e uma freada me indicaram a direção. Cheguei a tempo de ver a cena que diria quem ele era. Steve corria pelo mesmo caminho, e logo outro carro vinha. Rápido demais para qualquer ser humano escapar. Mas ele olhou, e pulou deixando os carros baterem sob seu traseiro de ferro, e assim eu soube que meu novo parceiro era ninguém menos que o super-homem.

Minha cabeça zunia um pouco, mais assim que Doran pegou descontrolado uma mulher que mal saiu do carro, eu sabia o que teria que fazer. Steve ainda tentava arrancar informações dele sobre Hess, mas eu só ouvi a sua ultima frase:

-Eu atiro nela! Eu juro!

Estúpido, McGarret se desarmava deixando Doran no controle. Ele apontou em reta a cabeça da mulher e eu não vi outra opção. Mirei logo acima da cabeça e mais a direita, seu enorme cabelo me confundia.

Eu puxei o gatilho. Não importa quantas vezes você faça isso. O tranco da arma se torna fisicamente familiar. Mas seu estrondo me provocava aquela culpa. Por mais que eu soubesse que ele era só mais um bandido, isso não me dava o direito de tirar sua vida. Mas só porque ele tinha uma arma, ele não tinha esse direito também.

Steve mirou contra mim, e logo depois me reconheceu. Duas emoções percorreram seu rosto naquele instante.

Alivio e...

Alivio e decepção?

O paramédico enrolava uma faixa envolta do meu braço dolorido. Enquanto isso a dama de Doran passava por mim:

-Eu espero que esteja doendo!

-Cuidado, ela morde. – Não se fazia mais aquelas mulheres de mafiosos como antigamente.

Eu caminhei até Steve. Esperava ouvir aquele obrigado, e etc. Mas ele caminhava de um lado para outro enquanto despejava seu raciocínio mental:

-Eu achei a Chen Chi presa na casa. Ela disse que veio num container, ela planejava uma vida nova aqui e trazer os pais. Mas ai drogaram ela e venderam ao Doran. Talvez Hess também tenha vindo num container, assim ele não chamaria atenção. A gente precisa achar quem esta transportando essa gente.

Seu olhar estava compenetrado no ar, as mãos na cintura. Nada na sua atitude me indicava algum tipo de gratidão. E isso me irritou, de novo.

-Escuta, eu não quero ser exigente, mas uma hora dessas, você devia estar me agradecendo.

Ele fez uma cara perplexa, parecia que tinha sofrido um aneurisma.

-Te agradecer? Você atirou na única pista que eu tinha!

Eu tive que me rir.

-Eu levei um tiro, ele ia matar aquela mulher e você!

-A situação estava sobre controle.

-Escuta aqui eu não to nem ai se você quer ir atrás desse Hess. Eu tenho uma filha e eu não vou morrer por sua vingança. Para um cara que acabou de perder o pai, você é muito retardo!

Sua expressão mudou drasticamente. Eu havia sem querer enfiado uma agulha na ferida.

-Só um instante, o que você disse?

Mas isso não mudava a raiva que eu sentia, minha mão estava quase na sua cara:

-Você é louco!

Ele deu um sorriso convencido:

-Tira esse dedo da minha cara.

-O que? – Eu não tirei – Você seu filho da mãe, vai me escutar!

Mais rápido do que as najas que eu via no Discovery Channel com a Grace, ele pegou meu braço e torceu todo ele para trás. Eu ouvi um estalo e a dor que meus músculos sentiam em não estar fazendo um esforço habitual, alias acho que nunca tinha virado meu braço daquela forma.

-Você é o que, um ninja maluco?

Ele segurava minha mão com uma das suas e a outra e fazia pressão logo após o cotovelo. Sabe aquela dor que você sente quando esta fazendo alongamento, essa era um pouquinho pior. Minha cara estava quase no chão, e eu quase de quatro. Alguns policiais se aproximaram:

-Não está tudo bem- Bem para quem?- Viu? – Ele sussurrou de forma irritante – passando vergonha na frente de toda essa gente.

Ele prosseguiu:

-Você não tem que gostar de mim, mas no momento você é o único que esta disponível.

-Tá – Falei sentido o ar entrando com dificuldade – Só me solta.

Ele soltou, o oxigênio entrou pelos meus pulmões, e você sabe, sem oxigênio não há combustão.

Ele continuou a falar alguma coisa, mas a única coisa que eu prestei atenção foi quando sua cara virou quando eu meti um cruzado de direita. Ele caiu sobre o carro e não reagiu, eu sai falando para quem quisesse ouvir:

-É você tem razão, eu não gosto de você.

Desde a casa de Doran até alguma Avenida de O'ahu, o que foram trinta minutos ou mais, eu permaneci no mais absoluto silencio.

Eu podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim esperando alguma reação. Eu o sondava também, mas aparentemente ele não estava irritado.

-Como está o braço? – Sua voz estava baixa, como alguém que sabe que pisou na bola.

-Não tente puxar conversa – As palavras saíram como balas, não que eu realmente não quisesse falar algo, eu só não queria ter que prestar atenção nele.

-Agora ou pra sempre?

-Só ambos, ta bom. – Eu fiquei pensando na sua pergunta. Agora ou pra sempre. Um arrepiou percorreu minha espinha, quanto tempo ele pretendia ficar na minha vida?

-Sabe acho que sei por que sua esposa o largou. Você é muito sensível.

SENSÍVEL?

-Sensível? Quando foi que você chegou a essa conclusão, foi quando a bala dilacerou meu braço? Hein? Sabe eu fico muito feliz que você não tenha medo de nada. E também fico feliz que você tenha esse olhar que é capaz de rastrear assassino a dez quilômetros de distancia de tanto perseguir terrorista. Mas nós vivemos numa sociedade, numa sociedade existem regras, é isso que nos separa dos chacais e das hienas!

-Chacais e hienas?- Ele me olhou de forma imprudente, alias, apesar de estar dirigindo e apenas com um braço, eu simplesmente não pude evitar o contato visual.

-O planeta animal, e isso não é o ponto! A primeira regra é,quando alguém é atingido, você não espera por uma ocasião especial para agradecer ou pedir desculpas! – Ele falava ao mesmo tempo- Sinto muito – Mas eu prossegui mesmo assim – Você não tem que esperar o aniversário – Sinto muito- Ou o maldito dia do presidente... - Ele levantou o tom:

-Sério cara, eu realmente peço desculpas.

-Tá bom.

-Era o que eu estava tentando fazer desde o inicio da conversa.

Ele não sabia. Mas á três segundos atrás eu já tinha perdoado. Não por que ele tinha razão, nem porque a dor no meu braço diminui, mas simplesmente porque eu não consegui odiá-lo. Simples assim.

Quando você esta de mal com alguém, é preciso muito esforço para perdoá-la. Mas ele havia criado uma nova habilidade em mim. A fúria lentamente se esvaia. A analogia mais perfeita era como o céu daquele lugar. Podiam aparecer algumas nuvens, mas eventualmente o vento soprava e o sol voltava a brilhar. Ser azul era a condição natural do céu e nada, absolutamente nada poderia mudar isso.

Então seria assim, não importava quantas vezes ele me irritava, em algum ponto durante a discussão, meus gritos seriam forçados, porque eu já não tinha mais ódio algum para sentir. Era aquela coisa no fundo do seu olhar que danificava meu processo natural de sentir as emoções convenientes.

-Suas desculpas foram recebidas. Mas a aceitação esta pendente.

-Então me avise quando aceitar.

-É. Eu te aviso.

E mais isso. Parecia que eram anos e não minutos que eu o conhecia. A amizade que você faz no colégio com seu melhor amigo, durante no mínimo três anos, estava lá, pronta. Como uma lembrança adormecida. Era quase uma necessidade, era doloroso ficar em silencio quando eu queria lhe dizer tantas coisas. Quando eu queria saber tantas coisas.

O que ele havia passado, porque ele não estava em prantos, ou eventualmente de mal – humor. Será que ele queria falar comigo porque era saudável para parceiros, ou porque ele sentia o mesmo?

-Vire a esquerda.

-Por quê?- Ordens, de novo.

-Conheço alguém que pode nos ajudar

Chegamos numa lojinha, no fundo dela um japonês simpático de olhos miúdos cumprimentou efusivamente Steve. Nós conversamos por um tempo, Steve sabia que ele tinha contatos, mas o cara não tava a fim de liberar.

Então ele disse:

-Você não entende, eu não posso mais ser da policia.

-Por quê?

-Me acusaram de suborno.

Chin Ho Kelly foi saindo quando Steve perguntou em alto e bom tom:

-E você aceitou o dinheiro?

-Desculpa?

Meu Deus, aonde ele ia ele arrumava confusão.

-Eu perguntei, se você aceitou o dinheiro.

Chin parecia um dragão chinês quando respondeu:

-Não.

-Então faça parte da minha equipe.

-Porque vai confiar em mim?

-Porque meu pai confiou.

Percebi, que apesar de apertadinhos, os olhos de Chin estavam mais molhados que o habitual. Ai eu entendi o que Steve fez. Um calor aqueceu meu coração de forma confortável. Ele havia dado uma segunda chance a um homem de bem. Não sabia que eu podia sentir orgulho das coisas que ele fazia. Mas pelo visto muitas coisas iriam ser partilhadas de agora em diante.

Fomos então a um quiosque perto da praia, onde vendiam gelo com cobertura. Atrás do balcão estava um dos maiores caras que eu já tinha vista na vida. Mas algo na sua expressão o tornava amigável.

-Kamekona!

A mão de Chin sumiu na dele. A batida não foi um estalo, foi um tapa numa poltrona de couro.

-E ai bro, vai querer um sorvetinho?

-Eu preciso de um nome.

A cara do gordão azedou.

-Manda os forasteiros saírem. Espera...

Ele esticou a enorme mão para Steve e fez uma cara de quem estava louco para ser subornado.

Steve colocou uma nota e foi saindo quando o Kamekona replicou:

-Ah, essa daqui ta se sentindo tão sozinha...

Descontente ele alcançou outra nota, o gordão agilizou ordens:

-Duas blusas e dois sorvetes de chocolate.

-M – McGarret pediu como se eu fosse usar também.

-Só extra g bro, minha cara não cabe em nada menor.

Ele esticou uma terrível cabana azul com sua cara estampada no meio.

Eu disse que não ia usar? Doce ilusão. Eu me senti uma freira de bata com aquele enorme vestido. O sorvete queimava na minha mão, mas eu não estava a fim de comer nada, nem Steve.

Uma garotinha muito bonitinha se aproximou de nós, ela olhou Steve da cabeça aos pés e largou:

-Você é um tira. – Ela sorriu por ter deixado ele desconcertado.

-Não, eu não sou tira, olha aqui, pega esse sorvete e volta pra sua mãe. – Steve sussurrava ordens como se estivesse falando com um companheiro de batalha.

-Eu não gosto de sorvete. – Ha, bem-vinda a turma. Só me diz agora que você não gosta do Hawaii e te apresento a Grace. Grace! O bichinho de pelúcia!

Larguei o meu sorvete com McGarret enquanto pegava o enorme urso rosa no banco de trás:

-Ah, eu tenho algo que acho que você vai gostar.

Ela abraçou o urso no instante em que o viu e quase sumiu atrás ele de tão pequena que era. Era muita fofura para uma garotinha só.

Steve me olhou estranho:

-O que foi?

Ele ia falar alguma coisa quando uma risada desenfreada veio atrás de nós, Chin com certeza estava se divertindo.

-É melhor você ter um nome.

McGarret, eu e Chin fomos ao endereço indicado. Eu fiquei esbabacado pelo tamanho do prédio que a Governadora tinha alugado para nós. Era uma mistura de Washington com Cuba. Uma estátua tipicamente Havaiana ficava na frente, no centro do gramado circular, e havia um jardim em sua volta.

A estátua particularmente me chamou a atenção. Uma das mãos estava esticada para frente, como se tentasse alcançar algo, a outra segurava um lança. Era feita de alguma pedra negra, e eu gostaria de acreditar que os detalhes douradas, seu tapume, o topete da cabeça e a espécie de manta sobre o seu corpo não utilizavam ouro.

Lá dentro alivio, pelo menos ali eu me sentiria em casa. O piso cinzento e polido, as paredes sem muita cor, nada amarelo e vermelho ou qualquer outra cor que me lembra-se o calor. Divisórias de vidro com armações de madeira escura davam classe ao lugar. As cortinas persianas brancas acentuavam a impressão de que eu estava longe do Hawaii.

Steve me indicou uma sala relativamente grande, uma escrivaninha de madeira nobre já estava lá, e havia também uma estante da mesma linha, muitos equipamentos ainda estavam empacotados e muita movimentação ocorria, acerto de iluminação, ar condicionado. Ser queridinho pela Governadora era outro nível.

-Essa é sua sala. – Ele sorriu, havia uma certa satisfação no seu olhar.

Voltamos para o calor, precisávamos de uma isca para Sao Ming e tinha de ser um rosto desconhecido.

Nas ondas que quebravam, uma surfista bem maronbada desfilava sobre a água. Um típico ulahu, se atravessou no seu caminho. Só deu pra ver as pranchas se chocando no ar e os dois voltando para terra.

-Aquela é sua prima?

-Cuidado com as palavras, vocês dois. -Chin advertiu, ciúmes de primo?

-Ela surfa muito bem.

-Ela esta acima da média, ela era profissional, só que estourou os joelhos, isso acabou com ela, então ela se refez na carreira policial, ela é muito boa também por sinal, pena que é da família, nunca vão levá-la a sério.

Os dois vieram andando pela praia, a prima de Chin chamou a atenção do forasteiro, assim que ele virou o rosto, ela meteu um gancho no seu rosto e completou:

-E pense duas vezes antes de se atravessar na onda de alguém de novo.

Assim que viu Chin ela correu para lhe dar um abraço. Nunca pensei que iria achar uma mulher sem maquiagem bonita, com certeza elas parecem menos fantásticas, mas aquela garota tinha o que se chamava de beleza natural, na realidade seria uma ofensa se ela colocasse um pingo de maquiagem em seu rosto, de traços orientais. Sua pele era de um dourado provocante e seu cabelo estranhamente liso, mas prático, como sua personalidade. Ela tinha um corpo muito angular e firme, não fosse pela magreza quase não haveria feminilidade nele. Aquilo me agradou de uma forma perturbadoramente estranha. Por que estava me interessando por mulheres fortes?

-E esse é o detetive Danny Williams.

Ela me estendeu a mão, eu balancei de forma gentil e permaneci segurando mais tempo que necessário. A verdade é que eu estava sendo um covarde filho da mãe. Meu plano, ou a parte mais ardilosa de mim, havia planejado começar um flerte com ela. Para que eu pudesse me distrair da razão das minhas preocupações. Ela seria a prova dos nove, se eu gostasse do seu toque gentil, então eu continuava sendo eu mesmo. E eu gostei. Chin então interpelou:

-Pode soltar.

Eu olhei para Chin e estaquei por dois segundos.

Eu estaquei pelo que vi atrás de Chin.

Seus dois olhos azuis exibiam a assustadora expressão de...ciúmes!

-Esta interessada em ganhar uns créditos extras?

Seu tom de voz foi, o pelo menos me pareceu exageradamente galante, então eu senti uma absurda vontade de mandá-la comprar créditos se ela quisesse algum, além disso, que ela parasse de sorrir para McGarret daquele jeito, ele não estava disponível.

Esses pensamentos atravessaram rápido demais meu cérebro antes que eu pudesse bani-los. Então eu percebi que talvez, ou com certeza, meu olhar estaria igual ao dele.

Ciúmes.

Ahhhhhhh!

Aquele homem estava desregulando todos os meus sistemas, todas as minhas certezas estavam em reformas, a minha vida já estava um caos, e agora minha mente também.

Dentro da carga do caminhão, repleto de equipamentos moderníssimos de escuta, eu me sentia mais uma sardinha do que um agente especial. Para atrapalhar meus pensamentos, estava muito quente aquela lata gigante, metade dos botões que havia lá eu não sabia usar, e ficar sentado olhando para uma tela não me fazia sentir potente.

E ainda havia ele. Perturbadoramente bem com aquele colete a prova de balas, e aquele rosto a prova de negações.

E era o que eu estava fazendo. Negando. Eu estava me negando a suprimir qualquer pensamento que eu tinha sobre ele. Porque isso me ajudaria a entender o que aquela parte da minha mente tanto se fascinava com ele.

Era só mais um cara.

Não. Replicou a outra parte, definitivamente não era só mais um cara.

Eu resolvi discutir os pontos então. Eu era um homem. Não mais um adolescente.

Gostava das flores, bem desabrochadas. E agora depois de ser um homem feito, um cravo me chamava atenção?

Um cravo não. Pensou a parte desobediente de minha mente, uma enorme escultura de sebe, com os detalhes talhados na medida certa.

Olhei ele mais uma vez antes de prosseguir a escuta. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas sobre seus olhos, de um azul acinzentado, suave como um creme de anis. O nariz fino descendo até quase encostar-se a sua delicada boca, a barba relativamente feita. Seus cabelos castanhos acinzentados pareciam ser extremamente suaves ao toque, e agora que eu havia notado, havia tufos grisalhos espalhados perto das têmporas. Olhei novamente sua pele, era um chocolate com leite muito fraquinho, que possuía um brilho acetinado, era tenaz e marcava seus músculos.

Não, ele não devia ter quarenta anos. Me lembrei da conversa que tivemos na sua praia particular. Ele era da marinha, talvez a preocupação tenha produzido os cabelos grisalhos.

Agora isso era preocupante.

Achar ele bonito e atraente era até certo ponto aceitável. Mas se preocupar com o que passava naquela cabeça desmiolada não era.

Aquilo iria me fazer mal, eu sentia. Seu olhar se tornou maníaco quando descobriram a Kono, ele sentou no banco do motorista com os lábios serrados, e pôs as duas mãos no volante.

Mais tarde eu iria descobrir que aquele era o sinal dele para "perdi a razão, vou fazer merda".

Invadimos o deposito, e McGarret foi até o fim para pegar Sang Ming. Depois disso ele foi para um container, ele, Chin e Sao.

Não sei como ele interrogou o asiático convencido, mas o cara saiu de lá com uma bochecha sobressalente.

Estávamos no meu Camaro, mas quem dirigia era ele, imaginei inocentemente, que não haveria problema ele dirigir meu carro de vez em quando, afinal, era um Camaro V8. Mas, mais tarde também iria descobrir que ele jamais me deixaria dirigir MEU próprio carro de novo, a menos que ele estivesse com todos os dedos engessados.

Tá era um p. de um carro, mas agora tudo que era meu o McGarret iria botar as mãos e não me deixar mais manusear?

Eu tive que suprimir um risinho, quando vi ele trocando de marchar e um pensamento sujo invadiu minha mente.

Steve não me importo se você quer dirigir meu carro, só vai ter que manusear outra coisa por mim também.

Ele estava discutindo com a governadora. Ele queria invadir um cargueiro chinês, porque achava que Hess estava lá. A governadora explicava didaticamente, que se ela impedisse a livre transição de uma propriedade de outro país, aquilo iria causar um atrito diplomático. Mas ele não ouviu.

-O barco ta indo embora, o que vai fazer?

Terceira vez. Ele fez um olhar maníaco versão três e checou a arma, meu estomago deu uma manobra de skate, flip-back-flop, ou algo assim.

Mesmo segurando arma colocou as duas mãos no volante. Eu gemi descontente.

Steve acelerou o carro com a delicadeza de um elefante, teria de comprar pneus novos. Me sentindo no jogo Need for Speed, o som do terror ecoou, eu não tive escolha, poderiam ser minhas ultimas palavras:

-Alô?

-Porque você não foi buscar a Grace, você sabia do horário... - Depois disso eu só ouvi um blá blá agudo.

-Escuta, eu avisei, eu mandei duas mensagens.

-Agora você tem que buscá-la, eu estou no salão.

McGarret fez uma curva, o carro foi para um lado, e meus órgãos internos para outro.

-Eu não posso buscá-la agora, eu estou no meio de uma coisa.

-Como não pode... - Blá, blá seus agudos perfuravam meus ouvidos.

-Cancele isso, ou manda um motorista buscar ela, não vai ser a primeira vez que vai fazer isso.

-Ah, mas que inferno Daniel, nunca dá pra contar... -Blá blá.

-Só faz um favor pra mim – Meu tom de voz se tornou suplicante.

-O que? – Ela replicou impaciente.

-Avisa a Grace que o Danno ama ela.

Eu desliguei o telefone, determinado a me focar na missão. Estávamos quase subindo a rampa, no meio de toda aquela tensão, quando eu olhei para ele.

Cachorro que caiu da mudança, era a frase que eu pensei quando vi seu rosto, era inevitavelmente gracioso como a curiosidade deixava seu rosto ainda mais bonito, me virei com raiva para frente e comecei:

-Ah ta! A Grace tinha só três anos, e eu tentava ensinar ela a falar Danny, mas tudo que saia era Danno, Danno.

-Só isso?- Ele perguntou decepcionado, o que ele esperava? Que Danno fosse o nome da verruga que eu tinha no cotovelo?

-É só isso. – Eu repliquei irritado pela derrota.

Ai eu ouvi sua voz num tom muito, mas muito suave para o GI-Joe que eu conheci a duas ou mais horas atrás.

-Que fofo.

-Fofo?- Aquela palavra saiu da boca do cara durão?

-Qual o problema, não posso achar isso fofo?

-Não não pode, isso é entre mim e minha filha. – Que ele achasse o diabo de salto fofo, mas não expressasse nada mais sobre minha vida. Principalmente se fosse para me assustar e surpreender com uma súbita expressão de agrado. Como se eu fosse um brinquedinho, que cada vez que ele apertasse uma parte salta-se uma surpresa diferente. Se ele continuasse a apertar, de outras formas, ele talvez não gostasse do que fosse saltar.

Uma parte de mim queria acreditar que ele não iria fazer aquilo. Mas ai seu pé de chumbinho já descia no acelerador. Me vi gritando qualquer coisa incoerente enquanto invadíamos o cargueiro e um saraivada de tiros descia no meu carro feito chuva. Ele abriu a porta, mais alguns tiros ricocheteariam quando ele acrescentou:

-Me de cobertura, vou achar Hess.

Eu já disso que eu odeio ele? Talvez eu não diga com freqüência o suficiente, então a primeira coisa que irei fazer amanhã vai ser segurar o seu lindo rostinho com minhas duas mãos e dizer palavra por palavra, Eu te odeio, Steve Filho da Mãe McGarret. Te odeio por que você deu um jeito de entrar na minha vida e mandando em tudo. Te odeio porque a cada cinco minutos você arranja um maneira ainda mais excitante de botar nossas vidas em risco. E te odeio ainda mais, por me fazer amar tudo aquilo que eu odiava ou ignorava. O mar, o perigo, o Hawaii, a vida de detetive ao extremo, e principalmente você.

Essa declaração mental me ajudou muito, os minutos que seguiram foram UM dos mais tensos de minha vida. Estava na mira de duas metralhadoras e mais duas pistolas. Rapidamente reverti o jogo, consegui uma metralhadora e me joguei contra um container para me proteger, meu joelho direito, que já estava ferrado há alguns anos, bateu com tudo, sabia que iria me arrepender, mas só mais tarde. A adrenalina era tanta, ou a morfina do corpo, que só senti o osso bater contra o metal, nada de dor.

Eu prendi um único que escapou com vida, McGarret ainda estava no alto do container, a expressão dura, ele realmente odiava aquele Hess, e queria ter certeza de que ele estava morto.

-O que eu faço com esse aqui?

-Fiche-o Danno – Quarta vez. E a pior de todas. Ouvir o meu apelido, pessoal e carinhoso, saindo de sua boca tinha me dito trezentas e sessenta cinco coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Mas para encurtar vou listar apenas três.

Primeira. Ele era um folgado filho da mãe.

Segunda, ele gostava de mandar em mim.

Terceira, ele queria irresistivelmente, se tornar parte importante da minha vida. O que suprimia minha duvida, se ele se sentia como se me conhecesse anos. Ele estava desesperadamente tentando "re" alcançar esse nível de intimidade rapidamente. E a pior de todas as constatações, eu gostei disso.

- O que eu lhe avisei? – Meu tom não foi ameaçador do jeito que eu queria, porque na metade de minha ameaça eu prestei atenção no seu sorriso e me derreti todo. Ahhh! Que merda. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

De volta a sede, meu escritório estava mais ajeitado. Colocava uma foto da Grace na escrivaninha, quando ele entrou. Suas escoriações estavam visíveis, ele usava uma tipóia no braço, ainda sim, eu o achava bonito. Eu estava pensando em emoldurar aquela cena e chamá-la de o retrato do herói de verdade. Mas tudo que saiu da minha boca foi um:

-Você esta horrível.

Ele sorriu, eu havia sido estúpido o suficiente pra largar essa. Alguém só pode ficar horrível, se algum dia tinha tenha sido ótimo.

Duas tirinhas de papeis pendiam de sua mão, ele as largou na mesa. Eram dois passaportes para um dos hotéis mais caros da ilha. Quinta e mais louca vez que meu estomago revirou. Eu iria perguntar se ele não iria me levar para jantar primeiro, quando ele cortou a linha que esse pensamento patético me levava:

-Eu sei que você não vai aceitar, mas você vai ficar com a Grace nesse final de semana, imaginei que isso seria melhor do que aquele seu apartamento.

Eu olhei as tirinhas novamente, agora eu estava comovido. Ele tinha uma sensibilidade escondida em alguma parte de seu coração de soldado. E essa parte tinha sido reservada para mim.

-Lá tem um piscina com o mar, dá para nadar com os golfinhos.

-Nadar – Eu acenei enquanto sorria descontente - Golfinhos. – Grace gostava de golfinhos, e aquele lugar, estava cheio deles, tinha medo até de abrir a privada e encontrar um saltando e soltando aquele guincho típico.

McGarret saiu e sentou numa mesa à frente, Kono e Chin estavam lá, dividindo loiras geladas.

Eu me juntei logo em seguida, os primos faziam a conversa fluir, enquanto eu tentava não corar. A impressão que eu tinha, é que havia marcas por todo o meu corpo, marcas com o formato dos olhos de Steve.

Ele me olhava sem nenhuma restrição, como se eu fosse algum tipo de obra de arte, com vários ângulos e interpretações a serem feitas. Havia curiosidade e uma pontada de desejo no seu olhar.

E eu desejei ardentemente que não fosse verdade. Eu me joguei na cama. Os flashes, de tudo que tinha vivido, passavam numa velocidade absurda quando eu fechava os olhos. Mas eles diminuíam quando a lembrança era Steve.

Então o sono venceu, eu me lembrava vagamente da primeira discussão, se eu sabia nadar. Isso deve ter estimulado minha mente, exageradamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bem, depois de muitos pedidos (2), aqui está o segundo capítulo, ao contrário do primeiro, que foi baseado_

_no primeiro episodio, e por tanto desgastante quanto a repetição, segundo Lia Collins, esse aqui é completamente ficticio, mas nãom irreal. Se passa naquele final de semana que Grace irá ficar com Danny, e como eu imagino que ele tenha acontecido._

_Mas eu vou avisar, o próximo é baseado no segundo, no entante irei me focar em pensamentos e cenas perdidas, para o alivio do grande publico que detesta repetição._

_Obrigado pelo apoio e irei tentar melhorar todos os aspectos que lhe parecerem falhos._

Céu e Mar

A casa que eu estava era familiar, eu estive lá, peguei umas cervejas mais cedo.

Mas ela estava diferente. Uma luz fantástica entrava pelas janelas. A voz conhecida me chamou:

-Danno, vem pra cá!

Eu corri até meus pés encontrarem a areia, e parei. Ele sorria, a água salgada escorrendo por todo o seu corpo, pingando do seu cabelo, cintilando pela sua pele.

Em qualquer outro sonho eu não conseguiria ver direito o corpo, mas aquela tarde, enquanto eu voltava com as cervejas, ele estava trocando de blusa, e o que eu vi me fez pensar:

Meu Deus! Isso é real?

Seus músculos eram mais definidos do que eu esperava, sua barriga permanecia numa linha reta até alcançar o peitoral que se destacava de uma forma absurda. Pequenos tufos de pêlo se espalhavam castanhos e lisos. As duas tatuagens misteriosas adornavam seus braços também, absurdamente definidos.

E naquele sonho aquilo estava nítido como uma fotografia de alta resolução. Eu realmente queria tanto ver ele sem blusa? No sonho aquela parte que eu deixava presa e suprimida, se soltava de uma maneira perigosa, e ela gritou,

SIM!

Ele sorriu de novo e nadou como um tritão até o meio do mar. Lá ele parou e segurou o nariz com as pontas dos dedos e a outra mão acenava para os lados enquanto afundava lentamente.

Era para eu ir ao mesmo lugar. Eu não gostava de nadar, mas naquele sonho, não havia o que eu gostava e não gostava, havia só o que eu devia fazer.

E eu devia seguir Steve.

Lá embaixo tudo era azul, e Steve sorria como se nem precisa-se respirar. Ele flutuava na água. Aquilo me fez lembrar aquele ditado, marinheiro não é carne era peixe. Sem culpa então nas próximas sextas-feiras santas.

Ele deu a volta numa enorme rocha e sumiu. O desespero patético tomou conta de mim e eu o segui até o outro lado, havia uma abertura rebaixada na rocha, uma luz difusa saia do seu interior. Eu entrei com muita dificuldade e quando mais subia mais estranho ficava a sensação. Derrepente não estava mais no mar e sim num enorme descampado rodeado de montanhas verdejantes.

Sim, ele estava lá, agora vestido com uma blusa branca e calção caqui. Ele respirava fundo o ar, enquanto uma expressão de felicidade invadia seu rosto. De olhos fechados ele me estendeu a mão. Eu hesitei em segura-la, isso fez ele abrir seus olhos e dizer:

-Eu jamais vou te machucar Danno.

Minha mão já estava na sua quando eu percebi, ele ordenou:

-Feche os olhos.

Eu fechei. Podia sentir a brisa no meu rosto, brincando no meu cabelo. Podia sentir a grama macia, o cheiro de natureza envolta de mim. E principalmente podia sentir sua mão na minha, como um calor que não me queimava, que me aquecia, e não só a mão.

Então eu me arrepiei. Não havia mais brisa refrescante perto do meu rosto. Um calor emanava, muito perto de mim. Eu respirei fundo. Não era mais a natureza que invadia meus sentidos. Era ele, e então o calor se tornou mais intenso, perto demais dos meus lábios. E então eu ouvi o som mais horripilante que alguém possa imaginar:

Beep, beepeee beeepe, beeeepe beeeepe.

Tá eu já entendi despertador desgraçado, é para eu levantar, lavar minha cara e tentar esquecer, não só que eu tive esse sonho, como também ao acordar enfiei minha cara desesperadamente no travesseiro tentando voltar.

Lavei minha cara, eu sorri de felicidade e suspirava de satisfação enquanto olhava os dois bilhetes laranja na minha banqueta. E era a primeira vez que eu sentia essa felicidade. Não a de levar a Grace para algum lugar legal e saber que minha macaquinha ia se divertir horrores, dessa felicidade eu precisava para viver. A de saber que eu só iria levar Grace para esse lugar por causa daquele GI-Joe suicida. De que talvez não era só eu que estava tendo aqueles sonhos perturbadores e malucos. Isso me fez ponderar. O jeito que ele olhou para mim ontem, com o resto da equipe tão perto. Será que ele não tinha duvidas do que era, ou ele tinha uma concepção diferente sobre essas coisas? Bem uma certeza eu tinha. Eu JAMAIS iria perguntar isso para ele.

Pelo menos, jamais enquanto sóbrio.

Uma buzina impaciente tocou do lado de fora do meu apartamento. Onde eu deixei minha armadura á prova de ex-mulher? Abri a porta, e lá estava, Rachel descontente e minha macaquinha sorrindo feliz:

-É bom também te ver Rachel.

-Tchau Daniel.

Ela mal olhou para mim, ela se agachou e deu algumas instruções para Grace enquanto entregava um celular.

Fiquei com Grace na porta até Rachel entrar no carro, Grace acenou e tirou um sorriso de sua mãe, eu acenei e pensei que iria morrer em dois segundos.

Aquilo me incomodava um pouco, ela me odiava tanto?

Entramos e Grace se atirou sobre o colchão enquanto brincava com um golfinho de plástico, perfeito. Fiz o prato que eu tinha mais facilidade de fazer, ovos fritos.

Grace estava faminta, comia e falava ao mesmo tempo, enquanto balança o golfinho no ar. Eu aproveitei:

-Não acha esse golfinho sem graça?

Ela me olhou com seus grandes olhos castanhos com dúvida, parecia duas bolinhas de madeira de árvore tropical.

Eu chamava Grace de macaquinha, por que quando era pequena, ela adorava se dependurar nas coisas. Infelizmente Rachel aos poucos foi moldando seu comportamento, xingando e dizendo para não ficar trepando nas coisas, mas ainda sim, o seu ágil raciocínio deixava ela mais esperta que os demais. Ela também tinha herdado os olhos e cabelos de Rachel, de uma forma mais castanha. Mais seu tom de pele era meu. Rachel tinha a pele de uma boneca de porcelana. Eu também era branco,se eu evita-se o sol. Mais vivendo na ilha que gira entorno do sol, minha facilidade em se bronzear me deixou com um tom dourado, eu usava protetor 50 nas primeiras vezes, mas ai aceitei que inevitavelmente o Hawaii estava me mudando.

Grace também, bastou algumas semanas até que ela parece uma escultura de madeira macia, uma bonequinha macaquinha colorida de castanho.

O Hotel era enorme, incomensurável. A movimentação era caótica. Mostrei os tickets para a recepcionista, ela me desejou um bom fim de semana, então olhei para os tickets prestando real atenção a eles. Não era só um dia, era o final de semana inteiro, até segunda de manhã.

Resolvi ir a tal piscina de golfinhos com Grace. Ela estava muito ansiosa, sua mão crispava na minha enquanto ela dava pulinhos ao invés de andar. Fiquei sentado na beirada da piscina, molhando meus pés na água gelada. Grace exultava cada vez que um golfinho comia uma sardinha da sua mão. Ver aquele primo bonitinho do tubarão com aquela boca afunilada e cheia de dentes perto de Grace fazia todos os meus sentidos protetores dispararem, a treinadora, muito bonita por sinal, tinha que me tranqüilizar a cada cinco minutos.

Mas volta e meio minha mão esticava para proteger Grace de cair ou chegar perto demais dos golfinhos. Ela resolveu sentar do meu lado, a abracei e fiquei apreciando a vista. Era tão bom ter aquele pedacinho de mim tão perto. Ela era razão da minha vida, e quando ela estava feliz, eu estava feliz.

Mas eu sentia falta de algo. Sentia falta de alguém se atirando na água e provavelmente se segurando nas cristas dos golfinhos, fazendo eles correrem a mil por hora, passando perto e fazendo a água espirrar mim e sorrindo de uma maneira perigosa.

Eu não queria admitir, mas eu queria que Steve estivesse lá, queria ver ele se divertindo também. Parecia que esse pedaço faltava para me fazer completamente feliz.

Anoiteceu muito rápido. A cama de hotel devia ser muito confortável, Grace mal havia se deitado e já tinha apagado.

-Bons sonhos, macaquinha. – Eu sussurrei enquanto beijava sua testa, eu não conseguia dormir de qualquer forma.

Achei um drink sem álcool no frigobar e me sentei na varanda. A vista era espetacular, mesmo se Nova York tivesse praias, não iria se tão fantástico assim.

Nova York.

Nova Jersey.

Se há um dia atrás tivessem me dito que estava tudo certo, para levar Grace para morar comigo em Nova Jersey, eu iria, sem hesitar.

Mas agora.

Eu podia dizer que era um ótimo emprego. Que eu já não odiava tanto o Hawaii como costumava dizer.

Que não era tão ruim ter uma praia paradisíaca como fundo de janela.

Mas só uma coisa havia mudado em um dia. Eu conheci Steve. Ou devo dizer, nos reencontramos?

Ali na varanda aquela hora da noite, depois de ter passado o dia com minha filha num lugar incrível, me sentindo cansado mas incapaz de dormir, tudo que eu queria era falar com ele. Simples assim. Eu ignoraria todas as minhas duvidas e pensamentos sujos e aproveitaria a sensação que ele me causava. Me sentir bem. Não precisava falar. Bastava sua presença. Para que eu pudesse trocar as vistas, do lindo azul, para o lindo com olhos azuis.

Me lembrei do curso de filosofia que um dia cheguei a tentar completar.

-Amor platônico. Alguém da classe sabe me dizer o que é amor platônico?

Naturalmente a classe ficou alguns instantes em silencio, antes que eu estendesse a mão.

-Fale Daniel.

Eu comecei a pensar, não queria parecer piegas:

-Bem, amor platônico, é aquele que não é correspondido. Só um ama, e o outro não sabe.

O professor Ryan se riu enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativa:

-Não, essa é a concepção moderna. Eu quero a antiga. Alguém?

Eu fiquei quieto, definitivamente não sabia nada de filosofia.

Uma garota de óculos, que clichê, estendeu a mão, o professor assentiu com a cabeça:

-O amor platônico, é o amor segundo a visão de Platão. Para Platão, o amor é incondicional. Você não ama alguém por que terá algo em troca, ou porque a pessoa tem certas características. Você ama por amar. Sem condições, e sem exigência, basicamente, só a presença da pessoa amada já lhe deixaria feliz.

O professor Ryan bateu palmas e um silêncio constrangedor engoliu a sala.

Na hora eu não entendi que graça esse amor platônico poderia ter. Até isso. Parado ali querendo apenas a presença de Steve, eu sentia cada palavra se encaixar assustadoramente no meu desejo.

Pronto estava completamente ferrado. Não tinha como voltar, meu raciocínio bem tentou taxar como amizade, mas tudo se inclinava, ou melhor era atraído irresistivelmente para o campo do romance. Não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria lutar contra aquilo. Talvez até o dia que eu me tornasse homem para admitir meus sentimentos.

Amanhã iria fazer vinte quatro horas que eu conheci o cara, e eu já pensando em me declarar. Preciso adiantar urgentemente meu teste psicológico. Algo estava terrivelmente errado comigo.

Eu devo ter dormido na cadeira, porque eu acordei nela. Grace me chacoalhava o ombro, enquanto o sol queimava meus olhos.

-Nossa, calma, o que quê houve? Tá vindo um tsunami?

Eu fingir olhar de longe, mas meus olhos estavam tão espremidos que mal podia ver um palmo a minha frente.

E me virei para Grace, á falta de replica me assustou. Sua expressão era uma das mais lindas coisas que existia:

-Há uma sirene avisando quando vem tsunamis, e as pessoas são levadas para lugares longe da praia.

Sua voz infantil se debatia violentamente com o conteúdo responsável de sua frase.

-Então, já que não é tsunami, nem obviamente um incêndio- eu acenei em volta – e também – Pousei minha cabeça no seu pequeno peito ouvindo seu coração – não esta sofrendo de ataque do coração, qual é a emergência?

-Eu estou com fome.

-Que pai horrível eu sou. – Eu devo ter feito uma ótima cara de desolação, pois para se desculpar, Grace passou o resto do dia dependurada nas minhas costa, a minha macaquinha havia voltado com tudo. Ela só se desgrudou quando viu os golfinhos. Ai não tinha mais pai para ela, nem ser humano algum. Eu também apreciava que alguns animais eram capazes de devotar uma amizade incondicional ao homem. Mas eu gostava mais de cachorros. Pensando em cachorros eu lembrei do Steve.

Não, não algo aleatório. Mas porque Steve e suas expressões freqüentemente me lembravam um cachorro. Quanto mais dócil ele tentava se,r mais canino parecia seu jeito. Eu me rir ao imaginar que raça de cachorro Steve seria. Um alto, com facilidade de adquirir músculos e que ficava pulando de um lado para o outro com uma cara abobalhada.

Grace me pediu desesperada que fossemos a praia, pois ela queria mergulhar no mar. Eu fui, sem ter como protestar. Sentei o mais longe possível da beirada e o mais perto de Grace, que se lambuzava na água salgada do mar.

Suas gargalhadas me fizeram relaxar. Estiquei meus braços para trás e vi o céu e mar no fundo.

Céu e mar.

Dois azuis. Diferentes entre si, complementares um ao outro. Não um contraste, uma aceitação. Azul geralmente é associado ao masculino. E ali estava eu encarando dois azuis, próximos eternamente um do outro, e não conseguindo pensar de outra forma.

Um azul era infinito, suave e claro. O outro findável em certo ponto, papável, profundo e revolto.

Me perguntava em qual dos azuis eu me encaixa.

Fechei meus deixando o calor me vencer. Não mais me importando com o suor que escorria como cachoeira, mas tentando me concentrar no jeito que ele aquecia minha pele. Fez me sentir vivo, suscetível e estranhamente feliz.

Inesperadamente o mar caia sobre mim.

Eu abri os olhos, Grace se chacoalhava na minha frente, se secando precariamente antes de se atirar em mim. Ela estava gelada pela água. Eu a envolvi com meus braços para aquecê-la. Senti seus dedinhos apertarem com força em volta do meu braço:

-Que foi?

-Você esta quente papai.

-Eu não estou quente, eu estou torrando por causa do sol.

Ela se riu de leve e continuou se aconchegando, aos poucos ela estava voltando a temperatura normal.

-Em que estava pensando?

Eu olhei surpreso para a pequena, sabia que crianças notavam as coisas, mas não sabia que era tanto:

-Porque?

-Você estava suspirando e sorrindo. Eu queria saber o que esta te deixando feliz.

Definitivamente as crianças notam muitas coisas, ou talvez ela herdou o instinto do pai.

-Ah, não é bem felicidade, eu estava aliviado por estar vivo, e poder estar aqui com você.

Eu puxei seu nariz, fazendo um sorriso forçado, esperando não ter dito nada demais.

-Como assim? Você quase morreu ontem?

Eu tive que dar uma gargalhada.

-Eu quase morri o dia inteiro ontem, e sabe de quem é a culpa?

-Quem? – Ela perguntou realmente curiosa.

-Meu novo parceiro. Papai foi obrigado a trabalhar com ele, e ele é louco.

Grace me fez interrogatório depois disso, queria saber cada detalhe, e principalmente o que eu pensava sobre Steve, ela perguntava de forma inocente, talvez sem notar que volta e meio o ponto era sempre Steve. Ou talvez eu estivesse fazendo o ponto ser sempre Steve.

Então a pergunta valendo um milhão de dólares foi feita:

-E você gosta dele?

Sim filha. Eu gosto dele, mais do que isso, acho que estou apaixonado feito um adolescente bobo, mas isso provavelmente não ira significar muito para você.

-Ele é louco, como se pode gostar de uma pessoa assim?

Grace franziu o cenho:

-Dá para gostar das pessoas de qualquer jeito. E você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Eu suspirei desesperado e coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Estávamos de volta ao hotel, jogando Pôquer. Eu estava perto de conseguir um flush de paus, e Grace jogava fora cartas como dama de copas, dois reis, um valete e assim por diante, imaginei que ela não tinha entendido as regras do jogo e iria perder violentamente para mim.

Resolvi me focar na nossa conversa, o que foi uma péssima ideia.

-Bem, se não fosse Steve, eu não estaria aqui nesse lugar maravilhoso com você macaquinha.

Puxei de novo seu nariz e continuei.

-Então, apesar de ser louco, mandão, suicida e intrometido, acho que gosto dele.

Grace sorriu, parecia que ela podia ver a veracidade das minhas palavras. Ela olhou para suas cartas e perguntou timidamente:

-Posso mostrar minhas cartas?

Aquilo estava fora das regras oficiais, mas nós estávamos brincando então deixei.

Ela abriu as cartas num leque perfeito e baixou mostrando um straight flush de ouros que começa com o rei.

Ela agora dava gargalhadas da minha cara, porque eu deveria estar parecendo um babaca, estava tão compenetrado na conversa, que perdi de lavada para minha filha de sete anos no pôquer. E a culpa era de quem?

Do Steve!


End file.
